


nights like these

by panthacorn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Can't fall asleep, Comfort, I JUST REALIZED the title typo grammatical mistake whatever, M/M, No Plot, atsumu being super in love with hinata, but it'll stay like that because it sounds more Swag, hinata comforting atsumu, it's just feelings, it's so embarrassing i'm sorry, thnak you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthacorn/pseuds/panthacorn
Summary: Atsumu is having one of those nights where he can't fall asleep but with Hinata by his side, the situation is not so bad after all.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	nights like these

**Author's Note:**

> so tmi i wrote this because i woke up surprised because i was sleeping with background music on and an upbeat song ( Sunset by N.Flying stan N.flying) suddenly got played and I Woke Up Surprised my heart was beating so fast i couldn't fall back asleep. anywaye enjoy c:

Sometimes Atsumu would wake up in the middle of the night, heart beating so fast it felt as if it’s trying to get out of his ribcage. Atsumu hates the feeling. The anxiety.

It would usually take him hours before he could go back to sleep and another few hours before his alarm wakes him up. Atsumu likes to miss out on sleep just to avoid feeling like this.

He doesn’t like to overthink, really. He doesn’t think this was caused by overthinking. Really. Because most of the time it’s not his overthinking that’s keeping him awake. The sheer feeling of blood rushing through his body at 250 km/h with 1500 horsepower is enough to keep him from shutting his eyes.

Also the tips of his fingers would tingle, pins and needles puncturing from the inside and Atsumu would always feel like crying. Out of frustration, of course.

But Atsumu never cries. He reserves crying only for special, emotional moments. Like when his senpais graduated, or when he graduated and had to leave his beloved kouhais behind. Or when he cried secretly at night after his fight with Osamu when he declared that he would stop playing volleyball.

Oh. When he realized that his brother wouldn’t be by his side. When he realized for the first time in his life he would have to face the world alone. He was scared. He still is.

See, Atsumu hates to overthink because now he feels like crying. He curses under his breath and rests his left fist atop his eyes. Curses because tonight, out of all night, it’s got to be one of those horrible nights.

“Atsumu-san…?”

Shouyou. Curses because he only wants to feel happiness whenever he’s with Shouyou. Curses because Shouyou’s bright personality blinds him with love.

Curses because he feels as if he uses Shouyou to distract him from his pain.

“Ah, sorry if I woke you up,” Atsumu said softly as he hugged Shouyou closer and kisses the top of his lover’s head.

“Nightmare?” the orange hair asked, groggily. He yawned before cuddling Atsumu and rubbing his head on the crook of Atsumu’s neck.

Shouyou’s warmth is calming. Atsumu’s chest tightens more, but now it’s because of love.

“No, Shouyou. It wasn’t a nightmare.”

Atsumu cups Shouyou’s cheeks and lifted his head to give him a peck on his forehead. And another peck on his nose. And another on his lips.

He loves Shouyou.

And Shouyou kisses him back. And Shouyou loves him back.

Atsumu feels Shouyou’s hand rubbing his clothed back. Up and down, up and down.

“I used to to this to my little sister whenever she had a nightmare. And then I would sing her favorite lullaby,” Shouyou hummed.

Atsumu smiles fondly.

“Are you treating me like a kid? Hey~”

They both let out a heartfelt giggle.

Maybe this is why Shouyou is such a light sleeper, Atsumu thinks. And Atsumu thinks how many nights Shouyou must’ve had trouble sleeping because of his little sister.

Atsumu thinks.

He sighed into Shouyou’s hair, burying his face in his lover’s soft locks. Shouyou is still rubbing his back and he begins to sing. Not his little sister’s favorite lullaby, but a love song.

“冷たい風が頬を撫でた

_The cold wind patted my cheeks_

輝く空の下で 君の手を握る

_Hold your hand under the shining sky_

Still fallin' love like the first day

隣で微笑む君を 優しく抱きしめた

_I gently hugged you smiling next to me_

You don't need to be afraid anymore

  
As long as I'm standing here by your side,”

Shouyou’s groggy voice vibrates through Atsumu’s chest. His voice was deep, calming and strangely silent. He loves it. This side of Shouyou Atsumu has never seen before. He savors the moment, forgetting his anxiety ever bothered him.

Maybe it was like a cat’s purr, which vibration can heal one’s body. And soul. Or maybe it’s just Atsumu’s feelings towards the little crow. Well, whatever it is, it’s working.

As Atsumu’s body relaxes, his mind wanders.

He thinks about how much he loves the tiny human he’s holding so close. How ever since their first meeting he couldn’t get Shouyou off his mind.

At first it was _I want to toss to him_.

But as time goes on and his pining became unbearable, he thought _I want to kiss him._

Atsumu thinks about the overflowing joy when he sees Shouyou appearing before his eyes, wearing his team’s jersey after going missing for years.

He thought he had forgotten. But the feelings came crushing faster and stronger than he’s ever felt for anyone.

How Shouyou has brought so much happiness into his life. Shouyou’s bright personality has got him through many hardships, even the ones he’s kept hidden in the deepest part of his heart.

His chest tightens.

Every time, whenever he’s having this horrible night, he thought about how nice it would be if the tightening of his chest was the feeling of something else. Like, joy, or even love. Atsumu had never dreamt of losing sleep because of joy. He couldn’t picture it.

But tonight, for the first time, he feels overjoyed. For the first time he’s glad that he’s having one of those nights, that happiness is not the only feeling he’s supposed to feel when he’s with Shouyou.

By this time Shouyou has stopped singing. His caressing hand gradually stops and the only noise coming out of Shouyou’s mouth is his breathing.

It’s comforting nonetheless.

But Shouyou’s act had the opposite effect because now Atsumu can’t sleep. He’s filled with love and is overflowing with serotonin.

His chest feels heavy but strangely his heart is not beating fast, he feels rather content. The pins and needles on his fingertips are still there, but Atsumu doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind that he’s losing his mind because of how much he loves Hinata Shouyou.

Miya Atsumu is in love, and he’s balls deep.

And he doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> yeahhhh it's short..... and feelings..... so much feelings....... sorry it's short........... but feelings............. i love this ship so much....... instant serotonin............. OH also the song hinata sang was Fallin' by ReN


End file.
